


More Than Once (Way More)

by poiregourmande



Series: Once [2]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: Steven's plans have worked and he finally has what he wants: Andrew and Adam, and a whole weekend to themselves. Smut ensues, and Adam's past is slowly revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anotherlostblogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherlostblogger/gifts).



> This takes place during the last chapter of Just Once. I recommend reading it first, but you don't have to if you're only hear for the smut.
> 
> This wouldn't have been possible without Lauren, my partner in crime and co-screamer of headcanons. Thanks babe <3

If you had told Steven he’d be having his first threesome within a week of having sex for the first time, he’d probably have turned red from his toes to the tip of his ears, mumbled a few objections, and ran away. He probably wouldn’t have believed you.

But here he is.

Standing in his boyfriend Andrew’s kitchen, while he and Adam, their quite recent maybe-boyfriend-but-we’ll-see-where-it’s-going are pitting cherries.

And no, that’s not a crass euphemism. They’d wanted to surprise Adam with all the fixings to make an authentic Black Forest cake, but it turns out you need to soak the cherries overnight to make it. They’ll have no problem finding ways to occupy themselves meanwhile, but they did have a mesmerizing make out session beforehand, and Steven is feeling even more bouncy than he usually is.

He is in fact so fidgety that Adam forbids him from helping pit the cherries.

“We’re gonna need all ten of your fingers tonight,” he says, and has the gall to wink!

So Steven is on kirsch measuring duty, which takes considerably less time than prepping the cherries. To pass the time, he decides to sample the kirsch, and – ooh boy that stuff is strong – it burns down his throat and joins the warmth that was already nestled at the pit of his stomach since Adam and Andrew kissed earlier.

Speaking of, it’s been entirely too long since anyone kissed and Steven kinda wants to share the strong taste of alcohol lingering in this mouth. He makes his way around the kitchen island and slinks between Andrew and the counter. Andrew lets out a chuckle.

“What are you doing?”

“This is taking too long.”

“It would be faster if you let us work,” Andrew scolds him, but his tone is warm, fond.

Steven pulls him in, digging a hand through his hair, and kisses him languorously. Andrew goes soft between his arms and Steven has to straighten up to hold him. He suddenly feels a warm breath on his neck and turns to face Adam, eyes heavy lidded.

“While you too make quite an inviting image, the cherries won’t pit themselves.”

Andrew pulls away, an almost guilty look on his face. Steven steps away to let him work.

“He’s all yours,” he tells Adam.

Adam emits a sort of growl at this, but keeps on pitting, and soon Andrew joins him again, although he does look a little dazed.

Parched from all the kissing, Steven turns to the closest beverage in sight… And promptly starts coughing. Kirsch again.

“Ugh. This is nasty. I need something sweet – ” he goes to steal one of the cherries but is stopped by Adam unyielding stare.

“Here.” Adam holds out his hand to him. His smooth, lithe fingers are drenched in red cherry juice. Steven’s mind short-circuits – it seems to be a rather common occurrence around his boys – and he freezes in place.

Adam grins and brings his hand up to Steven’s mouth. With the tip of his finger he grazes Steven’s bottom lip, painting it red. Steven’s tongue instinctively darts out to gather the sweet juice from his lips but it brushes against Adam’s finger. Adam’s eyes go dark and he lets out a rumble deep in his throat.

Steven hears a startled gasp coming from Andrew and he decides to go to town on Adam’s hand, because he needs more of whatever this is doing to his boys, and also because Adam’s hands are downright sinful. He runs his tongue down the length of each finger, peppering kisses along the way.

Adam grunts and pulls him close, close, fingers stuttering over Steven’s waist and Steven knows he’s going to leave pink stains all over his white linen shirt but he can’t bring himself to care.

Adam buries his face into the crook of Steven’s neck and growls, teeth scraping on Steven’s clavicle without leaving a mark.

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

“I think so,” Steven gulps, and he brings their groins together to show that whatever effect Steven is provoking, Adam is doing the same to him.

Fingers dig deeper into his waist until he’s pretty sure even his skin will be cherry-flavored, but Andrew clears his throat.

“There’s nothing else I’d rather watch than this, but we didn’t run all the way across town to get cherries not to make this cake.”

“I say Steven should be banned from the kitchen,” Adam says, his face still buried in Steven’s neck.

“What? But you guys will make out and I’ll miss all the fun!” Steven protests.

“Unlike you, you child, we are able to muster a minimum of self control,” Andrew replies in his most grumpy old man tone.

“Believe me,” Adam adds, with one last lick from clavicle to earlobe that make Steven’s hair stand on end, “we’d rather not delay the main event too much.”

“Alright, then…” Steven lets out an exaggerated sigh. “I’ll go set the mood.”

He reluctantly makes his way to Andrew’s bedroom, but realizing he’s got himself another MissionTM, perks up a bit. He starts by selecting an appropriate iTunes playlist. Steven prides himself on having a playlist for every mood, activity, or aesthetic. He selects his aptly titled ‘Sexy Vibes’ playlist and presses play.

Smooth jazz fills the room as Steven looks around. It is exactly how you’d expect Andrew Ilnyckyj’s bedroom to look: clean and classic, bed made with a bedspread matching the grey curtains, a dresser with a few candles on top, never used. A quick search through the ensuite bathroom provides him with a pack of matches and a few more candles.

Steven arranges the candles around the room and lights them, pleased to notice a delicate aroma – orange blossoms, maybe? – wafting from a few of them. He surveys the room, satisfied with his work, and fluffs a few pillows when laughter echoes form the kitchen.

“I hope you’re not starting without me,” he calls, making his way back through the house.

He’s greeted by the sight of his two gorgeous boys in a tight embrace, Adam sitting up on the island while Andrew stands between his spread legs.

“Hey!” Steven protests.

Andrew backs away, palms up in a defensive stance. “We were just celebrating pitting all the cherries! I think we deserve a little something-something.”

“Fine…” Steven concedes. “But come on, everything’s ready!” He nods towards the bedroom.

“Just one last step…” Adam says. He pours the kirsch on the cherries and sticks the bowl in the fridge.

As soon as the refrigerator door closes, Adam’s entire demeanor shifts. He grabs Andrew’s hand and starts prowling towards Steven. Pupils blown out, chest heaving with every breath, he looks like he’s about to make a snack out of Steven, bringing Andrew along for the ride.

Steven gulps and feels the tip of his ears turn red. This is it. The moment he’s been waiting for so long.

Adam gets to him but keeps his stride, fingers lightly pressed against Steven’s hip. He backs Steven into the bedroom by sheer magnetism – or at least that’s how it feels to Steven.

Steven stumbles backwards onto the bed. He’s breathing fast – so fast. Andrew and Adam stand face to face but stare at him as they slowly free each other of their shirts.

Unable to keep their hands off each other, they share a messy kiss, hands roaming all over the smooth expanses of skin, but soon return their attentions to Steven.

His breath quickens again. They both advance towards him on the bed. This is really happening.

As if on cue, Steven’s mind short-circuits. Again. He should really find a way to deal with it if he wants to be able to like, actively participate in the fun.

Like now. He blinks and realizes Adam and Andrew are staring at him, a worried look on their faces.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Andrew asks in his softest voice, the one Steven had never heard before going out with him.

Steven scrambles up, nodding. “Yes! Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

“You kinda freezed up for a moment there, buddy.”

Adam sits cross-legged next to Steven and holds his hand.

“Look at me. Breathe.” Steven looks up at him and tries to regulate his breathing.

“It’s normal to feel overwhelmed by your first threesome. There’s a lot of feelings involved, a lot of desires, and a lot of limbs. You don’t know where to start. But Andrew and I are here for you.”

Andrew smiles softly and takes Steven’s other hand, pressing a delicate kiss to his knuckles. “We wanna make this fun for you. We’ll go at your pace and we won’t do anything you don’t wanna do.”

Adam nods. “You don’t even have to do anything. You can just watch if that makes you more comfortable.”

Steven nods. “I think I’d like that. For starters, at least.”

“Tell us if you want anything,” Adam whispers, and leans over to kiss him on the cheek.

“You’ve done a great job with the mood, by the way,” Andrew notices. “My room has never looked this sexy,” he adds with a chuckle.

Steven beams and realizes his breathing has gone down. He’s so lucky he has two wonderful boys who know how to reassure and distract him when his anxiety kicks in. He’s hit with a wave of love that is quickly joined by a rush of arousal as Adam pulls Andrew in for a kiss, both hands cupping his face.

Steven lies down on the bed, settling in comfortably. They are kneeling above him – he’s got front row seats to the best show in town and he can’t believe his luck.

Andrew’s breathing hard, panting into Adam’s mouth, and there’s skin everywhere and Adam snakes a hand down Andrew’s pants and just squeezes his ass.

Andrew gives a little moan and it tugs at a spot deep down in Steven’s gut and he almost wants to get naked and jump right into it with them. Something stops him – he looks at Andrew, at Adam, half naked, making out basically on top of him, and he feels… almost guilty. Sinful.

Like nothing this perfect should be allowed.

Like he can’t quite believe someone like him, so vanilla, has the right to want – and to get something so naughty as sex with two gorgeous men.

He feels fingers thread through his own and a light squeeze. He opens up his eyes – apparently he’d closed them while spiraling, again.

Andrew is frowning at him, worried. “You okay?”

Steven nods. “I think so.”

“You’ve got that spiraling look on your face.”

“Sorry. Just nervous.”

Adam lies on his side next to Steven, his body a welcome, grounding warmth. He links his fingers through Steven’s second hand.

“We need to get you out of your head. I think a massage would do the trick, what do you think?”

Steven nods. It actually does sound nice. And he’s quite glad Adam’s taking charge because apparently letting Steven decide when to join them was just going to lead to more spiraling.

“I want you to be comfortable. Remember, you can stop everything at any time, for any reason. Just say ‘red’ to stop and ‘yellow’ to slow down, alright?”

Steven nods again, smiling timidly. The love and care present in Adam’s every word take his breath away and he’s unable to speak.

Andrew looks at Adam exactly how Steven feels: grateful and loving, with a bit of wonder – how does Adam know exactly how to deal with that kind of thing?

“Sit up,” Adam whispers. Steven does as he’s told, and is glad for it because, like Adam said, there’s a lot of limbs, and how do you know where you’re supposed to be? Steven relishes the lack of decision making required from him beyond yes, no, or slower.

“Can we take off your shirt?” Adam asks, and Steven lifts his arms up.

Andrew and Adam each pull up a side of the shirt and take it off almost reverently.

“I’ll never tire of this,” Andrew says, and presses a soft kiss to Steven’s bare shoulder.

A luminous smile animates Adam’s features and he runs a hand up Steven’s back. “Lie on your front,” he says.

Steven scrambles around on the bed and settles down comfortably, pillowing his head on his joined hands. He feels four hands on his back and Adam asks “Alright?” Steven wants to nod but he can’t in this position so he hums.

Two hands – Adam’s, Steven guesses from the callosities on his fingertips from cooking – start kneading his shoulders. Andrew’s fingers travel up and down Steven’s sides and spine, only just grazing him, raising goose bumps in their wake.

Steven giggles when Andrew reaches an especially ticklish spot – the dip above his hip – but Adam’s magic hands manage to undo a tense knot between his shoulder blades and the giggles turn into a moan. Even to his own ears, it sounds filthy.

“Turn around,” Adam says, barely louder than a whisper, but there’s a tightness to his voice that betray his arousal.

Steven turns to lie on his back and intercept a charged glance between Adam and Andrew. The latter licks his lips and Steven realizes he wants – nay, he needs – them to do whatever they please with him.

Adam retrieves his spot lying on his side next to Steve, and, pausing a few seconds to allow Steven to say ‘red’ if he needs to, he cups his face with one hand, ravishing his lips.

Adam’s hand is strong, yet soft on Steven’s cheek, his lips demanding yet supple. Steven wants to melt in the kiss, to become one with Adam and never ever stop tasting him.

The mattress dips on Steven’s left and Andrew starts peppering kisses down Steven’s chest. It occurs to Steven that amazing though all of this is, he should probably not lie there, still as a plank – they’d probably like him to participate.

He slides one hand down Adam’s back, enjoying the way those smooth muscles roll under his touch, and tangles the other through Andrew’s hair. He misjudges Andrew’s next move and ends up pulling hard at his hair. He’s about to apologize but Andrew just moans and licks a trail further down his chest.

Adam chuckles in Steven’s mouth. “Looks like you found something useful.”

Tentatively, Steven pulls again, eliciting the same moan, but this time, Andrew glances up at him and says, voice dark with lust, “Harder.”

Steven does. He ignores the warning in his head that tells him not to hurt Andrew. He tangles his fist through the hair and pulls. Hard. Andrew moans and his entire body goes limp against Steven.

Steven almost comes on the spot. He’s never been this hard in his life, and if they don’t do something about it soon, his bulge will burst right out of his pants.

He jerks his hips up once or twice, hoping someone gets the message. Andrew, heavy-lidded, reaches for the button on Steven’s jeans – his hand grazes the outline of his dick and Steven gasps.

“Can I take this off?” Andrew asks in a breathy voice Steven’s never heard.

Steven nods enthusiastically. Adam gives him one last kiss, teeth pulling at his bottom lip, a look of raw desire burning in his eyes.

Andrew and Adam share a messy kiss before pulling off Steven’s pants.

Steven feels exposed, lying like this wearing only a tight pair of briefs that fail to conceal his erection, but the way Adam and Andrew are looking at him puts him at ease immediately.

Like he’s both a delicious meal they can’t wait to devour and a small animal they want to care for.

Andrew stares downright reverently at him, running his fingertips all over Steven’s body. Adam looks star struck. “You’re so damn gorgeous,” he whispers in awe.

Steven giggles and he would blush if he weren’t already flushed from arousal. “Can I see you?”

Andrew and Adam exchange another glance – they rarely need words to understand each other, and apparently that also holds true in bed. Andrew gives an imperceptible nod and scrambles off the bed with Adam. Adam runs his hands up and down Andrew’s chest, taking a shaky breath.

Andrew’s hands go straight to Adam’s belt, as if he couldn’t wait one more second, and before Steven knows it, they are both standing stark naked, bodies pressed close together, Adam sucking hard at a spot near Andrew’s clavicle. Steve lets out a moan that is half a whine and kicks off his underwear.

Adam lets out a strangled ‘fuck’ under his breath and pulls Andrew in to join Steven on the bed. Adam doesn’t hesitate – he goes straight to Steven’s dick and licks a large, messy stripe from balls to tip. A string of precum stretches from his lips as he looks up.

Steven almost passes out. He clenches his eyes shut and grips the sheets, because if he focuses anymore on the sinful way Adam looks while he’s sucking him, he might explode.

Andrew sidles in close and cradles Steven’s face in his hands. “Look at me. You’re doing great.”

Steven nods and grins. “Can I…?” He snakes a hand between their bodies and grabs hold of Andrew’s cock.

This is familiar. He’s done it a few times in the past week and is quite good at it. It’s distracting enough to prevent him from coming as soon as he looks at Adam.

Because Adam? Is going to town. He’s taking it like a champion, like he’s done this all his life.

Has he?

Steven realizes he knows nothing about Adam’s past relationships.

And quickly forgets all about this train of thought because Adam is now fondling his balls, and Andrew is moaning in his ear, so Steven should really pay attention.

All of a sudden Adam picks up the pace and he adds some flick of the tongue that feels amazing. In answer, Steven picks up his own pace on Andrew’s cock and before he knows it they are coming together, panting in each other’s mouth. Adam sucks Steven dry, as if the whole thing wasn’t mind blowing enough already.

And then – and this is when Steven wonders who the heck is Adam Bianchi, because he straight-up takes Steven’s hand and licks every single drop of Andrew’s come, while looking straight into Steven’s eyes. Steven feels like he would come again, from that image only, if his dick hadn’t just been sucked dry.

As if that wasn’t enough, once Steven’s hand is clean and spit-slicked, Adam ducks down and licks the rest of Andrew’s come – whatever Steven hadn’t caught, that spilled down his side. He does _that_ while gazing deep into Andrew’s eyes, and Andrew lets out a choked chuckle.

“You like that?” he says, like he did in the restaurant, his voice deep and hoarse, and Adam just nods, still staring at him, hunger in his eye.

“C’m’ere,” Adam says, and Andrew sits up to reach him.

They share yet another messy kiss, and Andrew moans, fingers stuttering on Adam’s hips, and Steven realizes he must be tasting a mix of the two of them on Adam’s tongue.

Adam breaks the kiss, but presses his forehead against Andrew’s, looking at him so tenderly something in Steven’s chest just aches.

“Can I fuck you?” Adam murmurs, and Andrew lets out a breath that sounds like a drawn out _yessssss_.

Adam chuckles. “Lube?” he asks, but Andrew is already leaning across the bed, digging through his bedside table. He hands him a condom and a small bottle, grinning in anticipation, and Steven feels tingles all over his body because this is just so hot. He didn’t think he could be even more turned on – especially right after coming, but there he is.

Adam uncaps the bottle and maneuvers Andrew where he wants him – soft, pliant post-orgasm Andrew with blissed-out eyes and a feverish grin. Adam drapes him over Steven, careful not to crush him, and kneels between their legs.

Andrew eagerly props up his ass, taking a long, shivery breath in anticipation. Steven splays his hands across his back, to ground him, and he meets one of Adam’s hands there. They link fingers together and share a tender look above Andrew’s shoulder. Adam’s other hand, from what Steven can deduce, is slicking Andrew up, opening him.

Andrew gasps at the first finger and seeks Steven’s mouth. They start making out – mostly Andrew panting and licking into Steven’s mouth, but the sloppiness and Andrew’s desperation go straight to Steven’s dick and he can feel himself harden again.

“More,” Andrew gasps in his mouth, and Adam cocks up an eyebrow.

“There’s already three in there.”

“More,” Andrew just keens.

Adam chuckles. “Alright.” He pulls out his hand – Andrew whines loudly at the loss, but Steven hears the tear of the envelope, the click of the bottle and a slick sound, and then Andrew’s entire body jerks above Steven and he lets out another loud _yessss_.

Steven’s hips buck up and his cock grazes Andrew’s. The angle is not ideal and he has to keep up with Adam’s rhythm, but he manages to align their come-slicked cocks and they rut against each other in Steven’s hand.

At this point, Andrew is basically letting out one long string of moans and whines and _yesss_ and he’s holding Steven’s hand so tightly their knuckles turn white.

“Faster,” he gasps, and Adam picks up the pace, and Steven follows, and he can actually feel every single thrust reverberating through Andrew in his cock, and he’s about to come again, he’s so close –

Adam lets out a keening groan and with one last hard thrust he collapses on top of Andrew.

Andrew frantically ruts against Steven’s cock until he spills, screaming loudly, and that does it.

Steven climaxes, hard, as the weight of both his boys collapses on top of him. He lets out a bewildered chuckle. “Wow.” There are no other words.

Adam peppers kisses on Andrew’s shoulder and reaches around him to gently kiss Steven. His eyes are bright and loving.

“You guys are amazing, he croaks, out of breath.

“I love you,” Steven answers reverently.

A sleepy, muffled hum is the only sound that comes out of Andrew. Adam rolls off of him and helps him unstick himself from Steven.

“He’s already sleeping,” Adam notices with a fond smile.

“You’ve worn him out,” Steven points out, rolling out of bed to get a washcloth.

“So did you, Adam replies, and Steven blushes.

He cleans up himself and his boys, blows out the candles, pauses the music and pulls the cover over the three of them, careful not to wake up Andrew.

“Can we do it again tomorrow?” Steven whispers, beaming at Adam.

“Wouldn’t be the worse thing in the world, I guess.” Adam shrugs but Steven can hear the smile in his voice.

He gives Adam a playful push but Adam catches his hand and tangles their fingers together on top of Andrew’s stomach.

“Goodnight, babe.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and his boys continue exploring what makes them tick, in this long weekend of smut.

Andrew sits back in his chair, very satisfied with the current state of his life: good coffee, good pancakes, gorgeous boys and amazing sex the night before. How could he ask for more?

Clouds part and a ray of sun fills the window behind Steven, turning his silver hair into a gold halo; he looks so incredible Andrew almost falls out of his chair.

Instead, he spears a bit of his pancake on his fork and holds it out to Steven. “Apple brandy jelly. Try it.”

Steven’s mouth falls open, his tongue ready to welcome whatever Andrew will give him, eyes closed in anticipation.

Andrew’s wearing loose pajama pants, but they’re starting to get a little tight – and then Steven swallows – long column of throat bobbing – and moans at the taste. Andrew fists the tablecloth to keep from stuffing his hand down his pants.

His cup of coffee clinks against his plate when the tablecloth moves but nothing spills. Andrew straightens out everything and Adam cocks an eyebrow.

“Now, Andrew, about your feeding kink…” Adam smirks.

Andrew chokes on a sip of coffee. “My what now?”

Adam shrugs, as if it were obvious. “You get off on feeding us.”

Andrew opens his mouth to answer, but he doesn’t know what to say. Last night at the restaurant flashes in his mind. He had to stop feeding Adam because it was getting too sexual.

He thinks of their Worth It shoots. How he always find excuses to feed bites to Steven and Adam. He never realized it aroused him – they were in public, cameras rolling, he was there to do his job, but still. The fact that he kept doing it, again and again, was pretty telling.

But damn, how is Adam so knowledgeable about these things? How is he the guy that notices kinks and knows exactly what you need in bed? Because Andrew and Steven had sex a few times before last night, and it was amazing, but Adam’s presence brought it to the next level. He knew exactly what Steven needed and how Andrew and him could make it happen.

Andrew realizes only now that even though he’s known the guy for years, he’s never head a thing about his love life or his sex life.

_Who the hell is Adam Bianchi?_

“So,” Adam continues, interrupting his thoughts, “I’m thinking we should bring food in the bedroom to satisfy that kink of yours.”

Steven’s ears are fire truck red, and with his hair still golden from the sun, he kind of looks like his head is on fire. But, you know, in a good way.

He eyes the bottle of maple syrup and Andrew cringes, thinking of his crisp white sheets. Yeah, Andrew likes to feed people, but he never got the appeal of covering oneself in sticky sweet stuff while having sex.

Adam glances at him, and, like he can read his mind – because of course he can, Andrew’s not even surprised at this point – says: “It doesn’t have to be messy. Here.”

He walks up to the fridge and pulls out strawberries, blueberries, a pineapple and a mango. With Andrew’s chef’s knife – the one that’s pretty much brand new because he’s always been a bit scared of using such a big knife – he expertly preps and cubes the pineapple and mango.

Andrew watches, transfixed, as Adam’s gorgeous hands maneuver the knife, coated in sweet juice. Andrew’s always had a thing for Adam’s hands, especially when he’s cooking. He would be lying if he said he never volunteered to edit Tasty videos for the sole reason of getting paid to stare at Adam’s hands.

Adam spreads everything on a large plate, along with some dark chocolate he found in the pantry. He licks his fingers clean – Steven lets out a strangled gasp – and nods them over to the bedroom.

He sets the plate on the nightstand and waves Andrew over to it.

They all make quick work of their pajamas and Adam takes Steven by the hand to sit side by side on the bed, backs to the headboard. They both look at Andrew, grinning in anticipation, Steven even bouncing a little, and Andrew can’t repress a growl at the thought of what’s coming.

He stares at the plate, wondering what to try first, and settles on a cube of pineapple. Holding it gingerly between two fingers, he climbs on the bed and touches the fruit to Steven’s lips. Steven smiles and Andrew slides it back and forth, glazing them with glistening juice. Steven’s lips part and Andrew pushes the pineapple in, marveling at his slicked lips. Steven chews and swallows, and the bob of his throat pulls tightly at Andrew’s guts.

Andrew leans in close and darts his tongue out to lap at the juice coating Steven’s lips.

“You’re so sweet,” he breathes out, because honestly, everything about this is so hot his head is swimming and he can’t string anymore words together.

The way they’re doing this for him?

The way they’re both patiently waiting on the bed for Andrew to feed them?

The way Steven tastes of the pineapple Andrew fed him?

This is the most arousing thing he’s ever experienced.

Steven huffs out a chuckle and presses their lips together. Andrew allows himself to get lost in the kiss for a minute or two before pulling back.

He reaches for the plate again, for a strawberry this time, and hands it to Adam. The berry is huge, too huge to eat it whole, so Adam takes a bite of it, lips turning berry red. He hums around it and the sound goes straight to Andrew’s groin.

Unable to contain himself, Andrew grabs Adam’s face and kisses him, hard, as if he wanted to suck all the strawberry flavor from him. Adam’s hands curl into Andrew’s hips, so close to where Andrew needs them.

Andrew closes his eyes, presses his forehead against Adam’s, and sighs. “Thank you.” This is easily the best sexual experience he’s ever had, and it’s only just begun.

Adam chuckles a warm breath over Andrew’s lips. The look he gives Andrew is both understanding and smug, as if to say _told ya and you’re welcome_.

Andrew feeds the rest of the strawberry to Steven. Bright red lips look so well on him, so inviting, Andrew can’t help running his thumb over them. Steven looks straight into his eyes, the most dirty look Steven has ever worn, and engulfs Andrew’s thumb in his mouth.

Andrew makes a strangled whimper in the back of his throat. Steven’s lips curl around his thumb in a delightful way, the red of the fruit making them look utterly abused.

Adam doesn’t seem able to look away from Steven either, He stares, mouth agape, as if he was the one doing the sucking, before finally leaning over to Steven. He nestles a tender hand on the back of Steven’s neck, and looks so damn earnest as he asks, in a reverent whisper: “Can I fuck you?”

Steven turns the exact shade of red of his lips, and he stutters around Andrew’s thumb, letting it fall from his mouth.

“We don’t have to,” Adam says immediately, upon seeing Steven’s nervousness.

“No! I want to – I just – ”

Steven has never done this before. Andrew and him have done a lot of stuff since they got together, but they didn’t go this far. Andrew looks pointedly at Adam. “We haven’t gotten to this part yet.”

Adam nods. “Are you nervous?” he asks Steven.

Steven shrugs, but the way his eyes go big tells them everything they need to know.

“But you _do_ want this?” Adam checks to make sure.

“Yes!”

“Then don’t worry. We’ll take care of you.”

Adam scrambles off the bed and digs through Andrew’s nightstand for lube and a condom.

“Sit over there,” Adam tells Andrew. “Support him.”

Andrew does as he’s told and sits with his back to the headboard. Adam maneuvers Steven to sit between Andrew’s spread legs and Andrew welcomes the warmth of Steven’s back against his chest.

Steven’s hands immediately find Andrew’s and he tangles their fingers together. Steven’s hands are shaking and Andrew does his best to soothe him, peppering kisses down his neck and wrapping his arms around him to keep him close.

A click of the lube bottle and Steven takes a sharp breath, clenching his eyes shut.

“It’s okay,” Andrew whispers, trying to make his voice as soft as possible to balance the discomfort Steven’s about to feel.

“The yellow and red system still stands,” Adam says, pressing a kiss to Steven’s knee, “don’t be afraid to use it.”

Steven nods, and at a nudge of Adam’s head, lets his legs fall open.

Andrew has never seen a prettier sight – Steven, eyes wide with anticipation, open and vulnerable for them.

“Ready?” Adam asks, and his voice turns deeper, almost a rumble, breathy with arousal, and Andrew’s legs spread even wider.

Steven whimpers and his grip on Andrew’s hands tightens, but he nods enthusiastically.

A hiss as Adam breaches Steven’s tightness, and Andrew cannot look away, except that Steven is making keening noises and backing away into Andrew.

Adam looks at Andrew and nods at the fruit plate. Distract him, Andrew guesses.

He untangles a hand – Steven grabs Andrew’s thigh for something else to squeeze – and reaches for a cube of mango. He slides it into Steven’s panting mouth and all at once, the hands gripping Andrew unclench and Steven goes slack against him.

Adam smiles and works the rest of his finger in. A moan, rather than a whimper, escapes Steven’s mouth this time.

“More?” Adam asks, voice thick with desire.

“Yesssss,” Steven whines, and Andrew can barely breathe. His cock, trapped underneath Steven, gives a desperate twitch.

Adam waits, a second finger poised at Steven’s entrance, and Andrew pops two blueberries into Steven’s mouth. A purple-slicked tongue seeks out Andrew’s fingers. Two of Adam’s fingers and two of Andrew’s are in Steven and still he wants more, hips bucking up, a high-pitched whine forming around the fingers in Steven’s mouth.

No need for distraction this time and a third finger stretches Steven, making him thrash around on the bed. Adam keeps pumping his hand but leans over to kiss Steven – Andrew’s fingers dragging a slick trail down his neck. The kiss is clumsy – what with Steven’s wild thrusts – but Andrew cannot look away. He lets out a moan and ruts up against Steven’s back.

Adam chuckles, and it sounds like honey – sweet and thick, inviting.

“Andrew likes to watch,” he tells Steven knowingly.

And, whoa. This isn’t something Andrew had ever noticed about himself but thinking back, he might have some voyeuristic tendencies indeed.

“How did you know?” It comes out as barely more than a breath.

Adam just shrugs and hums into Steven’s mouth.

And then Steven’s hips start stuttering and he moans into Adam’s mouth, “pleeeeeease!”

Adam sits back on his knees and takes out his hand. Steven whines at the loss, so Andrew figures he’d better keep him occupied while Adam busies himself with the lube and the condom.

Andrew grabs a cube of pineapple from the plate. Steven seeks the piece of fruit like an oasis in the desert, panting, already coming apart at the seams.

Suddenly he stops chewing. His eyes clench shut and he hisses. His legs are draped over Adam’s shoulders, he is enclosed between walls of sweaty skin and Andrew can’t get enough of seeing him like this.

Adam pushes Steven’s sweat-slicked hair from his forehead, looks at him tenderly. “Alright?” he asks.

Steven, eyes still closed, doesn’t see the fond way Adam looks at him but Andrew sees and his heart swells with how much love he has for his boys.

“Green,” Steven says, already so far gone Andrew’s pretty sure he couldn’t find any other words to ask for what he wants.

Adam smiles sweetly and starts to thrust. Steven makes a keen whimper in the back of his throat, over and over and over, hands scrambling for purchase on Andrew’s thighs.

His head rolls back over Andrew’s shoulder, mouth gaping with elusive breath, his entire body covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

And, okay, Andrew generally agrees that Steven is irresistible, but this? It’s sort of ridiculous just how tantalizing he looks.

Andrew sinks his teeth into the tanned expanse of skin above Steven’s clavicle – not enough to break skin, but enough to leave a worried mark.

As if on cue, as if this was the only thing missing, Steven goes limp between them and comes, thick white liquor spilling all the way across his chest. One drop reaches his chin and Andrew only has to turn his head to lick it off.

Adam growls and his thrusts grow quicker, deeper, until at last he goes very still and collapses on top of Steven.

“Wow,” he chuckles hoarsely.

He and Steven roll of Andrew before they crush him – Steven with a bit more difficulty since it seems every single inch of his body is hypersensitive, and Andrew takes great pleasure in trailing his hands all over him, just to hear the hisses and hysterical giggles.

Every single nerve ending of Andrew’s is on fire, his muscles taut like bowstrings; he’s at the edge of the precipice and just needs a little nudge.

Desperation seeping out of his every pore, he gives a pleading look to Adam, who regards him mischievously.

Adam pulls Steven in and they share a wet, open-mouthed kiss around Andrew’s painfully hard cock. Andrew barely has time to enjoy the glorious view before a compelling pulse tightens his insides and he overflows, his entire body quivering from the sudden release.

They clean him off, sharing his seed in a truly obscene kiss, and Andrew can’t quite believe this is his life now.

They’re all trying to catch their breath in a messy tangle of sticky limbs when Steven looks at them, blinding grin on his face.

“Sex fact!” he exclaims and Adam groans. “I love it!”

Andrew throws a pillow at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achievement unlocked!  
> You've uncovered Adam Bianchi's arousing backstory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was entirely born out of long headcanon discussions with anotherlostblogger - thanks for your help babe <3

They’re doing the dishes from the Black Forest cake, still in pajamas – Steven looks especially adorable in Andrew’s sweatpants, too short for him – when Andrew asks _the_ question.

“So, Adam, how come you’re so good at sex?”

Adam almost drops a plate.

“What do you mean? We’re all – ”

But Steven interjects. “That’s true! You’re like, super knowledgeable about – kinks – ” he turns bright pink at the word – “and stuff like that…”

Andrew waves his dishtowel, as if struck by a realization. “Yeah! And you somehow always know exactly what we need in bed!”

Adam shrugs. “I just picked up a few things here and there.”

“That’s the point, though. Here and there? I’ve never, ever heard about your love life – or your sex life before. Like, who _are_ you?”

Adam sets his towel down, looks at them seriously. “This is really more of a sit-down kind of talk.”

They follow him to the living room, where he takes the armchair and they settle onto the couch in front of him. It feels weirdly like some couples counseling kind of thing, so he brings his feet up under him, to make the whole thing feel less stiff.

“Alright, so I guess the first thing you should know is that I’ve been around.”

“Around,” Andrew says, and it sounds flat like a statement, but he frowns in confusion.

“Yeah, like, with a few – more than a few people.”

“Anyone we know?” Steven blurts out. Andrew elbows him in the ribs.

“For the most part.” Adam can’t quite bring himself to look at them. This is it. The moment when all his carefully-crafted walls come crumbling down.

He wonders if it’s too late to make a run for it, but takes one look at Andrew and Steven, and realizes he doesn’t need to.

He trusts them.

“Ooh, can we try guessing?” Steven asks, and he looks more excited than hurt, betrayed or judgmental. Adam feels immediately more at ease.

“Sure,” Adam shrugs, as Andrew shakes his head at Steven.

It soon becomes a game and even Andrew joins in, after his initial shock at realizing how little he knows his best friend, even after all these years.

“Let’s see,” Steven scrunches his eyebrows in concentration, as if it were an affair of the utmost importance. “Annie?”

“Yeah, we’ve been on an off for the past few years…”

***

> Adam remembered Annie being the first person he noticed when he started working at Buzzfeed. The way her smile lit up every room she was in. The deep rumble of her voice that shook Adam to his very core. The way they had so much in common and fit so well together.
> 
> They dated on and off for a few years. They kept everything on the down low because they saw what life at Buzzfeed did to couples – either expose them for the world to see or tore them apart. Through it all, on or off, they stayed best friends.
> 
> Annie was before it all began – before Adam’s life took a turn for the crazier. And, he had to admit, for the sexier.

***

“That’s it?” Andrew exclaims.

“You’re just gonna stop when it gets good?” Steven is perched at the very edge of the couch, hanging on to Adam’s every word.

“What do you wanna know?” Adam asks innocently. He loves teasing his boys, loves the way they squirm.

“What do you mean, ‘a turn for the sexier?’” Andrew asks, clearly exasperated by Adam’s antics.

“Well, I’m talking about how everyone at Buzzfeed started wanting a piece of yours truly.”

Steven almost falls off the couch. “What?!”

“You don’t think I’m a catch?” Adam winks at Andrew – if he knows Steven, he’s about to start rambling any second now.

“No! Of course you are! I mean we just – ” Steven gestures at the three of them and at the bedroom – “but I mean – everyone?” His eyes are as wide as camera lenses.

“Most everyone.”

“Like…” Andrew searches for an unlikely suspect. “Jen?”

“Okay, everyone into men,” Adam concedes.

“Ryan?” Steven asks.

“Oh, he asked. Turned him down.”

Andrew and Steven look at each other, puzzled, and Adam can’t blame them – Ryan Bergara _is_ a fine specimen.

“I don’t have a death wish,” he explains.

“Shane.” Andrew nods knowingly, and Adam shoots him finger guns in a ‘you got it’ way.

“Zack Evans?”

“Twice if you count the next morning.”

Steven’s jaw drops and he grips Andrew’s hand tightly.

“How was he?” he asks, in an awed whisper.

“Big.” Adam answers, enjoying the way Steven’s eyes bulge out. Adam always suspected he had a thing for Zack.

“But like…” Andrew frowns. “How did this happen? And also – ” he stops himself but Adam knows what he’s thinking about.

Their one time together.

“You weren’t just another notch on my bedpost. That’s not what this was about.”

Andrew nods slowly, rubbing his hands on his sweatpants.

“I mean,” Adam continues, because it kills him to see Andrew like this, “the only reason it stayed a one time thing is because I thought you belonged with Steven. It wasn’t just a hook-up.”

Andrew looks at Steven like he always does, like the goddamn heart-eyes emoji. Steven drops an arm over Andrew’s shoulders, pulls him close. “See, everything worked out! And I don’t know about you, but I’m really excited to hear how Adam’s sexual escapades all began.”

Andrew chuckles and Adam’s heart soars at the smile returning to his face.

“Let’s have it, then.”

“It all started with Eugene…”

Andrew and Steven let out synchronized gasps, sharing a look of awe.

“You slept with Eugene?” Steven asks reverently.

“Is he as good in bed as with everything else?”

“Better.” Adam winks.

Steven clutches his chest. “Oh, man.”

“But how did this happen?” Andrew whispers, as if afraid to break the spell.

“So, this was a few years ago, and at that time, I was completely oblivious to people flirting with me…”

***

> Eugene had spent the entire day staring at Adam, and Adam was getting fed up. His self-consciousness had reached peak levels, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Eugene stood and went to the break room, and Adam followed him.
> 
> Eugene was leaning against the fridge, waiting for his coffee, all long legs and flawless hair, and only he could look like a model in the middle of a humid August Monday afternoon.
> 
> He turned to Adam with a smug grin. “I thought you’d follow me.”
> 
> “Do I have something on my face? Wait – what?”
> 
> Eugene laughed. “Oh my god, you’re adorable.”
> 
> “What?” Adam repeated. _What was happening?_
> 
> Eugene pushed himself off the fridge. With that same smug grin, he stalked over to Adam, bracketing him against the counter.
> 
> “Are you telling me you haven’t noticed?”
> 
> “What?” There were seriously no other words left in Adam’s brain. He couldn’t understand why Eugene was this close.
> 
> “Me. Flirting with you. For the past two weeks.”
> 
> Adam blinked. Flirting? He looked back on their recent interactions. All the stares. More touching than usual. Come to think of it, Eugene definitely started hanging around him a lot more.
> 
> But why would Eugene flirt with him?”

***

“Why _wouldn’t_ he?” Andrew interjects, and Steven elbows him.

“Shush, I wanna hear the rest of the story!”

***

> “Why?” At least it wasn’t ‘what?’ – any minute now Adam would be able to use polysyllable words again.
> 
> Eugene chuckled, warm breath on Adam’s cheek. Adam’s pants seemed to become tighter around the groin.
> 
> “Well, you see, when people flirt it’s usually because they’re interested in someone.”
> 
> Eugene fiddled with the collar of Adam’s shirt, almost coyly. Adam gulped.
> 
> “But… me?” Two words. Making progress.
> 
> “Yes.” The word had a slight bite to it, as if Eugene couldn’t quite believe Adam didn’t get it. “I want you. Can’t make it any clearer than that.”
> 
> “Is this a joke?”
> 
> Eugene pushed himself off him, took a few steps back. A look of annoyance was beginning to creep on his features.
> 
> “No, it’s not,” he said drily. “Do you think I’m the kind of guy who goes around pretending I have crushes? Do you think I’m making a video titled ‘I Pranked My Coworkers By Flirting With Them?’ Why is it so hard for you to believe I’m interested in you?”
> 
> “Because no one has ever – ” Adam trails off – this is kind of embarrassing.
> 
> He’s had a few relationships – he’s had Annie – but he’d always been the one to initiate things. No one had ever confessed a crush on him – he figured he was just not the type of guy people crushed on.
> 
> Eugene gave a soft gasp. “Are you a virgin?”
> 
> “No – I’m just – people don’t flirt with me, that’s all.”
> 
> “Oh, you sweet summer child. Are you that oblivious?”
> 
> Adam was starting to get annoyed by Eugene’s patronizing tone, but apparently there was something crucial he didn’t get, so maybe he should just listen.
> 
> “Apparently,” he said through clenched teeth.
> 
> “I have spent the last year watching a fair amount of our coworkers flirting with you, all of them giving up as it was clear you weren’t interested.”

***

“What? Who?” Andrew gasps – he’s worked alongside Adam all these years and never seemed to notice any flirting.

“That’s what I said,” Adam replies, and continues his story.

***

> “Nick. Kelsey. Garrett – a few others.” Eugene waved a hand – they didn’t matter.
> 
> What mattered now was that Eugene was closing the distance between the two of them again.
> 
> A name, however, kept spinning through Adam’s mind.
> 
> _Garrett?_
> 
> His throat constricted. The contrast between Garrett’s intimidating stature and his sweet, funny demeanor had always held a magnetic pull on Adam.

***

“Garrett? That’s the dream, man…” Steven sighed.

“I beg your pardon?” Andrew frowns in that mock-angry way he uses to get a rise out of Steven.

Steven blushes. “I mean – he’s just so tall.”

Andrew chuckles and raises his eyebrows at Adam. “So, did you and Garrett…?”

Adam can’t hide a grin. “A few times.”

“Fuck.” Steven looks like all the wind got knocked out of his body.

Andrew’s jaw drop – Steven never curses. “I think you broke him, Adam. Maybe you should give Garrett a call some day.”

Steven’s eyes are bulging out of his head. Adam’s fingers are itching to take his phone out of his pocket, text Garrett, but for now, he has a story to tell.

***

> “So,” Eugene said, running feather light fingers down Adam’s arm, “I’m thinking we could get a drink, I’d teach you to recognize flirting, and we’ll see where things are going?”
> 
> A shiver ran up Adam’s spine, clearing all thoughts of Garrett from his mind, for now.
> 
> Seeing where things would lead with Eugene. He liked that idea.

***

“So, we went out a few times, had a few bootycalls, but mostly I got more confident and less oblivious. And I realized I liked to discover people – to find something new about them, to learn how to make them feel good.”

Andrew and Steven are clutching each other’s hands, looking incredibly aroused.

“So, from then on, I flirted a lot; I actually noticed people flirting with me, and most of the time it led further.”

“Ooh, can we play the guessing game again?” Steven grins in anticipation.

“Sure.”

“Curly?”

“No, I don’t think I’m really his type.”

“Ella?” Andrew suggests.

Adam gives a sad smile. “She told me I was two years too late. She was into me when we first met, but it never went anywhere, and then she met someone.”

“Shane?” Steven says it almost like a joke, as if certain Adam would say no.

To their surprise, Adam nods. “With Sara. They have this – arrangement? Learnt a lot with them.”

Steven is slowly turning beet red, starting with the tips of his ears. He’s really into his, Adam notices with a smirk.

Andrew’s eyes widen. “Okay, this one I’ve always wondered – Rie?”

“Oh yeah. We were together through our whole time in Japan.”

“Knew it! Steven, you owe me a bowl of ramen.”

“Fine,” Steven grumbles, obviously all for show.

“Can I ask – ” Andrew leans in, hands clutch together, a serious look on his face – “if you’ve flirted with the whole office… Why not us? Why did it take Steven’s Mission Plan to get you this far?”

Adam takes a shaky breath. “Because I’m a fool – and because I’m in love with you. I couldn’t take the risk of flirting, turning it into a game, ruining everything. You two mattered too much for me to treat you like just a hook-up. And, like I said, I thought you two belonged together. I never thought you’d want me along.”

Adam is not halfway done talking when Steven stands up to drape himself over his lap, a dopey look on his face.

Andrew follows, perching himself on the arm of Adam’s chair. They sandwich Adam into a tight hug, and for a moment, nothing in the universe exists outside of their love.

“Ooh!” Steven exclaims, startling the other two out of the cozy embrace. “One more thing I need to know. Where _did_ you learn to give such amazing massages?”

***

> Lithe, pale legs.
> 
> Small perky breasts trembling under his lips.
> 
> Short blond hair framing a delectably sensual face. Nimble fingers digging into the hard knots of his muscles. A moon-like halo in the candlelight.
> 
> A body he wouldn’t soon forget, skin forever imprinted in his own.

***

Adam’s dazed eyes focus back on Steven.

“Devin.”

“Anything else she taught you?” Andrew arches a curious eyebrow.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

 


End file.
